


Like Diamonds, You Are Eternal

by Lady_of_Inklings



Series: The Story of Six Pomegranate Seeds [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orpheus and Eurydice (Hellenistic Religion & Lore) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Hades and Persephone AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like the type of love that transcends death, Lovesick Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Minor Character Death, True Love, Viktor is very proud of his husband in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: It was a cool afternoon when Guang-Hong Ji visited the Underworld.Yuuri looked at the young Demigod with half pity and half distraught, the young man looked pale and lifeless, like a wilted flower out of bloom. He knew exactly why he was here.Neither of them was prepared to hear his tale.





	Like Diamonds, You Are Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D
> 
> So....at this point in the AU, Yuuri and Viktor are newly wedded and fresh off their honeymoon. This is Yuuri's first few days as King, it's not going so well......

It was a cool afternoon when Guang-Hong Ji visited the Underworld. 

( _Visited_ might have been the wrong word though. Barged in and demanded an audience was more appropriate.)

Yuuri looked at the young Demigod with half pity and half distraught, the young man looked pale and lifeless, like a wilted flower out of bloom. He knew exactly why he was here, with a harp in one hand and a bleeding heart in another. His once bright eyes were dim, devoid of any joy or love as if it had been drained out of him day by day. He was still beautiful, retaining his youth but the young boy looked like a freshly dead corpse ready to be laid to rest. 

The only thing that was missing was the scent of lilies and blood. 

Guang-Hong bowed, the loose fabric of his rose-coloured chiffon kissed the floor. He kept his head bowed for a moment before he lifted it, he was unable to look at Viktor but his gaze landed upon Yuuri instead. 

_Please,_ he seemed to say, _, help me._

Yuuri gave him a smile that he did not return. 

He was smart as he was talented, Yuuri could give him that. His advisors tell him that he had----in preceding order---- snuck past Makkachin with a sweet song that put their hound to sleep, made the furies that hovered over the river weep openly, and roused the undead from their slumber with a song so sad that they had stopped wailing for a moment to listen. His harp was talented, it had the power to make the ocean rise and fall, to make the earth shake, and break your heart with the faintest note. 

In his hands, it was a weapon. 

“Why have you come here?” Viktor asked him, his voice echoing through the chamber. If Guang-Hong was afraid he did his best no to show it. Not many were brave (or stupid) enough to do what he had just done. “You are aware that the Underworld is allowed to those who have died?” 

“I’m aware, my lord.” 

“And yet here you are.” 

“I’ve humbly come to only ask you something, My Lords,” Guang-Hong said, bowing again from the waist. His voice was steady but dwindled with each word. When he looked up again, his lovely doe-like eyes were full of unshed tears. “I mean no disrespect.”

Yuuri felt his heart move, knowing full what pain this young man must’ve been going through. 

“Many have come here to ask me things, Mortal or not. But the answer is the same.” Viktor said, steeling his expression. Yuuri turned his head sharply, an admonishment on his lips. 

“There’s only one thing that I want, My Lord.” 

“And what would that be?” Yuuri asked, his tone gentle and soothing. 

“I seek the soul of my beloved,” Guang-Hong said softly, clutching onto the lyre in his hands. “My love, my muse—Leo. He is dead and I cannot find it within me to part from him. My soul cannot rest till I’ve seen him again.”

Viktor’s expression turned dark, his eyes narrowed at the young man who stood before him. 

“You would ask me to break the laws of nature? For _you?_ ”

The demigod glared. “I do not simply ask, My Lord.” 

Yuuri places his hand over Viktors, tightening his grip before he says something particularly unkind. He knows when Viktors nerves get the best of him, he had seen that side of Viktor during the rare moments when they fought over trivial things. Now, Viktor looks at him with uncertainty as he contemplates an answer that will please his court and the dead. Being a ruler is a profession where the laws you govern end up governing over you, Yuuri can see it in his eyes and it relieves him to know that even Viktor is uncertain of himself sometimes. 

“My Lord,” Yuuri said in a gentle voice, soft and soothing. “Let us hear him.”

“Yuuri—-“

“Please, My Lord,” He smiles, silently pleading. “Guang-Hong is excellent with a lyre. Perhaps you should hear him play. He is not one of the dead for you to judge him so harshly.” 

Yuuri turns back to face Guang-Hong whites eyes shine with grateful tears. He nods, telling him to continue. Viktor sits next to him quiet but Yuuri can feel his trepidation. He leans in closer, placing his head on his shoulder and watches Guang-Hong’s fingers dance across the strings of the lure. 

The sound is sweet to his ears, piercing the air of their throne room like an arrow. It reminds him of summer glades and fields of wildflowers, painting a lovely picture of sweet summer and its bountiful colours he had come to miss. He was reminded of fires in the brush and the smell of the sea, it was clear to him as the notes that fell off the lyre. 

And then he starts to sing. 

It cuts through Yuuri’s heart, bringing tears to his eyes. The longing, the pain—-it feels fresh as if it was yesterday. Fresh as snow, fresh as blood. 

Yuuri closes his eyes and listens. 

His voice is lovely yet sad, full of unknown sorrow as he spins a tale of the fate of his beloved and the snake that took him away. Guang-Hong has a hazy look in his eyes as if he was reminiscing, tears fell down his face and splattered on the ground and his voice remained steady. Death was cruel and unfair but it was a fact of life, Yuuri knew that all too well. Yet he continued to cry for his friend anyway. 

Viktor stiffens, his breath jilted. Yuuri lets his tears fall freely, not caring if the court saw one of their King’s cry. 

The final note was sudden and quick, like the fate cutting a mortals string. It was jarring, bringing tears from your eyes and grief from your heart. So lovely yet so, so sad. So utterly human that it humbled it. 

The music felt more like a curse than a blessing. 

Yuuri heard a few sniffles through the room but other than that, it was silent with grief and sorrow that lingered like fog.

“That was lovely, Guang-Hong,” Viktor stated, looking at Yuuri. His eyes were full of unshed tears. He quickly blinked them away, returning his face to his usual expression. “I know what it is like to be separated from the one you love, it is akin to death. My heart goes out to you.” 

“Thank you, My Lord.” Guang-Hong bows once more, his voice laced with gratitude. “I know I am not within my rights but I want my love back. Without him, I cannot live. I need him like I need air in my lungs and like the lure needs strings. Please, My Lords, if it is within your power, I would like to be reunited with my beloved…..even if it is for a brief moment.” 

“My dear friend,” Yuuri said. “That’s enough. Lift your head.” 

Guang-Hong does so, his soul is aged and weary with grief. Yuuri knows all too well what he must be feeling and he longs to embrace his friend who so desperately needed comfort. 

“I give you our blessing to see your love.” 

Whispers rise up in their court, quiet but present. Some of his more vocal critics needed disciple. Yuuri only smiles in the face of silent adversary, his head held high under the weight of the crown he bore the hand that held his. 

The rest of the court was quiet, listening to Yuuri as if his words were a benediction. (Yuri smirks from the side, looking proud and smug at the same time.)

“Are you certain of this, my love?” Viktor whispers barely above his breath. The words would’ve been missed if Yuuri did not lean in closer. “This is a risky gamble.” 

He _knows._

He knows too well. 

“Were we not the same, My Lord? Was your heart not moved as mine was? You know the pain of separation just as well as I do. _Why?_ ” Yuuri asks his love, words like a dull blade. He smiles sadly, remembering their time apart. Each moment was like a knife between his rib, piercing his bleeding heart till he returned to the Underworld and the man who made it his home. “Could you live without me, Vitya?”

" _Yura!_ " Viktor gasps, looking as if Yuuri slapped him. “Never, my love.” 

“Then let me do this.” Yuuri kisses his hand and then his lips. “I’ll make you proud of me.”

“I already am.”

Yuuri gives Viktor a loving look, one that is soft and full of gratitude before turning back to Guang-Hong, satisfied with Victor's reaction. He stands up, his cloak gathering around him as extends his hand out to Guang-Hong. The young demigod looks at it with hesitation, eyes flirting verify towards Viktor before he takes it. 

Yuuri silently takes the reins that Viktor gave him and spoke with a clear voice. 

“Come then,” Yuuri says, walking his friend through the court and out into the land of souls. The Eternal Field laid just beyond the borders of the palace. “Let us go and find your lover.” 

The guards bowed as he walked by, their silver heads bent in respect and fielty. 

The whispers followed him along with the stares. Yuuri felt them pierce his back but he just kept walking, tall and graceful, like a proper King of the Underworld. 

The crown, after all, was on his head. And Viktor's ring was on his finger.

Yet still…….

He turned back to see Viktor sitting on his throne, questioning if he was doing the right thing. Doubt was an easy thing to fall prey to but sometimes Yuuri was good at keeping away from that sort of folly on his best days. 

Viktor only smirked at the question in his eyes, throwing Yuuri a wink before he returned to his duties. 

There was nothing to worry about. 

 

Viktor watched the two lovers reunite much later, all tears and shouts of joy. Leo kisses Guang-Hong, his cold deathly fingers sinking into the younger man hair as they lose themselves to the kiss. 

It is a beautiful scene, framed by the silver sunlight in the eternal fields. The grass sweeps to and fro like a golden wave, moving to the breeze that sweeps past the two lovers, tousling their hair and clothes. Neither of them cares for they are surrounded in a cocoon or bliss that even Viktor could not bring himself to burst. 

“They look content,” Yuuri said beside him. He turns his head, his jewels of his crown glint as the light hits it. 

Viktor often forgets that Yuuri has a little bit of the Underworld in him, courtesy of Viktor. It settles upon his little sun as snow settles in the mortal realm. IT seeped into him slowly, sinking into his very essence but it never truly changed him, he was still very much the same even if he acted like he wasn’t. Yuuri was his husband, his king, and his equal—-but that did not mean that the God of Flowers lacked a heart and it wasn’t for a lack of trying. Yuuri simply had a heart, fragile and big enough to fit enough love to make the Goddess of Love jealous. 

Yuuri may be a god and a king but he asked for something that was impossible. 

And yet here they were. 

The impossible had become miraculously possible, all because of this man next to him. 

Viktor sighed and placed his hand against the small of his back, steering him away from the lovers. “My love, you know I cannot grant such a request.” 

“I would never ask you to do so,” Yuuri said. “I know that your duties forbid you from interfering in the lives of mortals to a certain degree. You’re the God of the Underworld, not the God of Miracles.” He chuckled, his hand plucking a plain white flower and tucking it behind Viktors ear. “Perhaps. I could do this……..”

There were a thousand ways that this could go wrong. Viktor but his lips, unsure if he should dissuade Yuuri or not. His husband could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be. 

(This is one of those times.)

“Yuuri——“

“I know, but look at them, Vitya. Is it soft of me to break them apart?” He asked wistfully. “I want to do this, I want to help. I know that your court thinks of me as nothing more than a puppet, I want to prove them wrong.” 

Viktor sighed, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist. The lovers were a stark image against a scenic backdrop; it would make for a lovely tragedy, he thought. Death and Life were bound by ancient laws, breaking them had consequences, even for someone as powerful as Viktor. Yuuri on the other hand……..well, who knows exactly? There hasn’t been a being like Yuuri for a long, long time; , he’s done impossible things before, perhaps he could do them again. 

“Oh Yuuri,” He said. A thin line of fate intertwines Leo and Guang-Hong, soft as silk and glowing as faint as a firefly. It’s a brittle and fragile thing, and Viktor knows that their time is almost up. He dreaded sending the young boy back to his realm. “Do what you must do, my sweet but be cautious. I fear that this isn’t your only challenge. There will more impossible tasks for you to complete in the future, my only wish if that no harm comes to you because of it…...or because of me.” 

“I have you by my side, my sweet king.” Yuuri tilted his head toward him, resting it on his shoulder. His eyes are shining, flecks of gold reflecting softly in the light. “I’m not afraid anything.”

“I couldn’t have chosen anyone better than you to be my King,” Viktor said, pressing a kissing the curve of Yuuri’s lip. “You’re brave and smart and talented. You may say you’re not perfect but you are to me.”

“And your subjects?”

“Our subjects,” He corrected. “They adore you.”

“They have a strange way of showing it,” Yuuri remarked. 

“Strange but genuine. Don't let the words of a few fools cause you to falter, they know nothing.” Viktor kissed his forehead to distract him, just below where his crown rested. 

"What can you do for them, Vitya?"

Viktor sighed. “As Lord of the Underworld, I cannot break the Laws of Natural Order. I feel for Leo and Guang-Hong as much as you but there is little I can do.” 

“Oh.” Disappointment clouded Yuuri’s features. 

“But _you,_ on the other hand, can do so much more.” He suggested heavily. Yuuri gave him a withering look that made Viktor laugh. “Tell me, husband dearest, do you have any ideas that would make Yakov lose the remainder of his hair?” 

The disappointment washed off his face, in its place was a renewed determination that had Viktor’s heart racing. 

"I might have a few," Yuuri smirked. “I'm sure Guang-Hong can follow simple directions.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years......  
> I wrote this instead of sleeping, please excuse my sleep-deprived brain.   
> Don't hesitate to leave of comment down below if you liked it! I'll be adding more to this AU in the future.


End file.
